


Not So Scary Boo-tiful Halloween

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Halloween, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: "Dazzlin' disguise! Even classic costumes are cooler with a funky fashion twist!" As Halloween approaches, the Backstreet Boys plan the sweetest, spooktacular Halloween party with the help of their manager. Everyone, including the wives and kids, are excited to come, all but one and that's Rosa, who has a very big secret that's preventing her to enjoy the festivities: she and her younger sisters don't celebrate Halloween! And all the talk about the party is making her down, especially since she has friends over, who are overwhelmed by the party. Just as she was feeling so left out, Rosa comes across possession of a magic stone that saps people, turning them into whatever they were Halloween's past!





	Not So Scary Boo-tiful Halloween

It was a very long day at the Backstreet Boys board meeting, and the guys were sitting around, discussing their next single and album sales when their manager, Jenn Sousa, sighs evaporately and sat up in her seat, staring directly at the boys.

"Okay, guys. This is obviously just really taking toll of the entire album. I think we need to take a breather."

"Well, what are you suggesting here, Jenn?" Brian Littrell looks at her, concerned. "We're doing great so far with the last single and the album's back on top."

"Well, that's true. You guys are doing great, I mean, ever since Vegas and the European tour, sales are still going up. But what i'm suggesting is when the next leg of the DNA tour comes around, some of us are gonna be so overbooked, so I was thinking we should do something more approached."

"Like what?" Nick Carter stretched back with his arms over his head, just as Brian reached out and poked him in the ribs.

"Hey, you two. Cut it out." Kevin Richardson glares at the two and shook his head.

AJ McLean rolled his eyes. "And Frick and Frack are back." Kevin turn his head at him with a look on his face. "What, Kev, it's true." Kevin just stares at him. "Okay, I'll stop."

"Okay, uh, Jenn, what you got for us?" Nick tilt his head sideways. "Jenn?"

Jenn looks over the calendar on her iPhone before looking up at the rest of the management team. The look on her face clearly shows a state of confusion and puzzled.

"Guys, what day is it?"

Howie Dorough looks at his phone, checking for any missed calls, texts and other notifications from social media. "It's Wednesday, October 9th, at 10:35 am. Just checking for any texts or calls. I got one from my brother. Excuse me." He got up to make the call.

"Okay, how many weeks til Halloween, 3?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, so I guess you saw what my daughters are gonna be..." AJ smiled and wiggle his fingers.

"Yeah, my wife did, but my boys wanted to keep theirs a secret."

Jenn suddenly puts her hand up in silence. "Guys, chill." She looks over her shoulder to see assistant Rosa Angelina walking up to the boardroom in a file of papers in her hand.

Rosa is not only the band's biggest fan since she was little in 1997 when she first heard them, but she's also their label mate. She used to be a struggling Asperger woman name Denisa Mcintyre, but suddenly changed her name to Rosa Jessica Angelina to escape her troubled past she endured at the age of 2 and for a fresh new start. After meeting the Boys during their DNA signing in January, and slipping in her letter to Jenn, they send her a video message with a 

"Hey, guys. Discussing album sales?" She knocked the office door.

"We were, but all that talk has become exhausted." AJ replied.

"Why?" Rosa darted her eyes between Nick and Brian. "These two weren't fighting about vocals again, were they?"

"No, just decided to take a break from choosing singles and went to discussing weekly plans."

Rosa briefly raised a an eyebrow, before shaking her head. "Oh, okay. By the way, I have friends who were discussing plans to come up . I was hoping you guys were interested in meeting them."

Brian flashed his genuine smile or cute as Rosa call it. "Yeah, sure, we loved to meet them."

"Okay, oh, were you discussing about Halloween? Because I saw the costumes Ava and Lyric choose. I thought for Ava was gonna be a cat in 2016 when Rochelle was pregnant with Lyric."

AJ lets out a laugh. Since 4 of the Boys have boys, he's the only Backstreet Boy with two Backstreet Girls, 6 year old Ava and 2 year old Lyric. The guys called it karma while he calls it two little blessings. "Oh, that cat costume was for her Halloween party at her dance class."

"Oh, okay. I thought she was gonna be a cat that year." Rosa looked surprised.

"No, she was Pumpkin Jack."

_Oh, that explains the sudden change last Halloween minute._ Rosa thought as Howie comes back with his phone in his hand.

"So, we good with that?" Howie talk into the phone. "Okay, can you make sure that Shayna and the younger kids meet up at my place?"

"Say something, Howie?" Howie jumped and nearly stumbled when he sees Rosa standing near the doorway as Nick and AJ both rolled over in laughter.

"Yeah, John, let me talk to you later." Howie quickly hung up. "Hey, Rosa. Didn't see you there."

Nick try to catch his breath. "Oh, yeah. She gave you quite a scare."

Rosa rolled her eyes. _Why do they like to pick on the Latin Lover so much?_ That was Howie's nickname, as others such as Howie D and Sweet D due to his Puerto Rican roots and the fact that he is so sweet and romantic.

"Howie just jumped out like he just saw a ghost." AJ clap his hands together.

Howie turned to his second Latin partner-in-crime and scowled. "Shut the hell up, AJ!"

Jenn clears her throat to get everyone's attention. "Okay, guys. Back to the topic."

"Right, what were you talking about?" Brian turns to Jenn, concerned as Howie sits back in his chair.

"Okay, well, I was gonna talk about the next few weeks before we head for the US run of the tour."

"Why, weren't they already covered, because I'm pretty sure I..." Rosa dug in her pocket for her phone.

"Oh, no. It's not about that," Jenn reassures her as she continues. "I was thinking of...thinking of..."

"What?" Kevin scratched his eyebrow.

"Okay, well, I'm about to get lunch so I'm just leave this here. Does anyone want anything?" Rosa puts the file on the table next to Jenn's laptop.

"No."

"Not really."

"Huh? Oh, no, we'll meet you down in a minute." Jenn nodded.

With that said, Rosa heads down the hall towards the elevator. Jenn turns back to the group and sighs.

"Uh, Jenn, what were you suggesting?" AJ places a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, right." Jenn takes a breath. "So, I was thinking that with 3 weeks til Halloween, I was suggesting of hosting a Halloween party!"

"A party?"

"Really?"

"Can we do that?"

"Well, what days do we have for the tour?" Kevin put his hands up to calm his bandmates/brothers down.

"Well, we have that press conference in for that US run, then there's the interview for __magazine."

"Plus, we have that television appearance with Rosa for iHeart Radio, and those upcoming

"There's also those Jingle Ball dates we still need to discuss and the promotion sales for the new single."

Jenn checks her calendar on her laptop. "I see. Well, have you guys chosen dates for the US?"

"Well, what dates are available for this Halloween party?" Nick asked.

"Okay, December , we're looking for that ." Jenn starts writing down. "Some of you guys were pressuring for dates in the schedule, and you guys haven't drop which single yet."

"When's the next weekend for Rosa's promotional gig?"

"October 19th."

"And rehearsals?" Brian scratched his head.

"Around November."

"So, what do you guys think, October 26th or 31st?" Kevin look around the room for a answer.

"I think I can do the 26th or 31st."

Howie nodded. "I like either one of those days."

"I'm game." AJ raised his arms.

"So, we're all in agreement for the 26th or the 31st?"

"Yes, we're having the party on the 26th or 31st of October." Nick claps his hands together.

"Yes!" Brian pumps his fist in the air when his iPhone starts vibrating on the table and reached for it. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe." It was his wife Leighanne. "Just calling to check on you."

"Hey, baby. Everything's great. Just finishing up the meeting."

Jenn snaps her fingers at Brian to get his attention.

"Hold on, Leighanne. Jenn needs me for something." Brian covers the mouthpiece. "What is it?"

"Put her on speakerphone."

"Oh, okay." Brian presses the speaker button. "Babe, you're on speakerphone."

"Hey, Leighanne." "Sup, Leighanne?"

"Hey, guys. Jenn wants to talk about something?"

"Oh, yeah. I have something big to tell you." Jenn was gonna talk about the party when Kevin's phone starts ringing an he picks it up.

"Sorry, that's my wife. Hey, Kris."

AJ begins dialing on his phone as Nick starts texting. "Hold on, you two. Gotta get my wife involve in this."

"Leighanne, is that you?" Kevin's wife Kristin was now talking through the speakerphone.

"Kristin?" Leighanne called out.

'Yeah, Kevin just patch me through speaker phone,"

"Hello, AJ?" AJ's wife Rochelle spoke through the phone.

"Hey, baby. I got the others on the line."

"Okay, what is it?"

Jenn opens up a word document, just as Nick picks up his phone.

"Babe, I got your text. What's up?" Nick's wife Lauren spoke through the line.

Before Nick could answer, Howie glanced at his phone before picking it up.

"Yo, D, Leigh's tied up with errands and stuff?" AJ place a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, she's getting the boys ready for school. Apparently, my sons..." His phone starts ringing and he picks up. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, sorry I didn't answer the call. I was getting boys up and ready for school. One of them was trying to..."

In the background, there were sounds of two small kids laughing or singing as Howie's wife was talking before Howie gives out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Hey, you two. Heading off to school right now?"

"Hi, Dad!" "Hi, Daddy!" Two cheerful voices rang through the line.

Kevin and Brian glanced at each other with a smile, hearing Howie's two sons on the line reminds them of their own boys: Brian and Leighanne's 16 year old son Baylee, who's now a senior with a girlfriend and Kevin and Kristin's two boys, 12 year old 7th grade preteen Mason and 6 year old Maxwell.

"Dad, when are you coming home?" Howie's oldest son, 10 year old James begin to asked with solemn in his voice.

Jenn gives a cheerful, yet heartwarming smile at the sound of the child's words. She couldn't imagine being away from her two little ones, JJ and Layla, but luckily, her husband Juan, always gives her a update while she's away.

"Soon, buddy. Daddy's gonna be home." Howie reassures as Nick gives him a pat on the back.

"Leigh, you still there?" Jenn shakes the feeling out of her head.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"So, what is it? You got something to share with us?" Rochelle asked.

Jenn takes a deep breath. "Well, the guys and I were discussing about the weekly plans for this month, and I have decided of organizing a Halloween party this year for the 26th or 31st. What do you guys say, we're locking on one of the suggestive dates that I can put in the schedule?"

"That's not a bad idea!" Rochelle 

"We could do that." Lauren explained as 

"I'm in!" Leighanne replied excitely.

"Count me in!" Kristin

Leigh giggles. " I love it, and I'm not the only one who's thrilled about this idea."

Howie laughs as he hears his two boys examined in excitement. "Whoa! Easy, you two. Mommy doesn't wanna get you hurt while driving."

"Sorry." James catches his breath. "What's it gonna be?"

"Is it gonna be big, are there gonna be other kids, where's it gonna be?" Howie's youngest son, 6 year old Holden was rapidly asking questions.

"Slow down, kid. They haven't discussed everything yet." Leigh calmed down her sons as she stops in front of the boys' school, Holy Name of Jesus Catholic School, which is a private school.

"Excuse me." Howie excuses himself into the hallway.

"Those two might be onto something." Rochelle starts to wondered when little Lyric comes running up to her. "I mean, I don't know about the 31st. Some of our kids have school on Thursday. Plus, there was a petition suggesting that they should change the date for Halloween." She picks up Lyric as she babbles.

"That's what I heard, according to Rosa last year, about the petition, not the kids' fun of the holiday." Leighanne confirmed. "Why would they wanna change the date for the most ghoulish holiday in the US?"

"Ooh, nice adjective for the noun." Kristin replied.

"Thanks."

Howie comes back in the room, phone in hand.

"Hey, my boys said bye, guys."

Leigh had comes back from dropping the boys off, gets back on the phone as she starts her car.

"Sorry, I had dropped the kids inside. They wanted ask more about the party, but we told them we'll talk about it later."

"So, what did i missed out?" Howie sat back in his chair.

"Well, we were discussing that our kids have school, so the 31st weren't work and remember that petition of changing the date for Halloween?" AJ filled in the details.

"Okay, that's a no on the 31st. So, we agree with the 26th instead?" Jenn deletes the 31st off the list.

The Boys exchanged glances at one another and all come to an agreement.

"Yes." Nick exclaims.

"The 26th is perfect!" Brian says.

"Okay, now that we got the date all setup, we need to start planning asap!" Rochelle

"We only have less than 2 weeks to pull this event off." Leighanne "There's not a lot of time."

"I know. Plus, my kids were right about something. There's a theme we need to discuss, there's the guest list..." Leigh became concerned.

"The treats for the kids, , there's costumes to pick out..." Kristin added.

"We don't even have a venue for the party." Rochelle finished.

"Oh, that's right." AJ silently cursed.

"We need to start planning, like, now!" Kevin demanded.

"Hmm, I see." Jenn begins typing up a list. "So, what do you guys think we should have for this Halloween Bash?"

"You guys, this is gonna so fun planning this party." Lauren


End file.
